Day Turned Into Night
by Dominique A.D.C.P
Summary: Sakura Hinata Ino and Tenten leave Konoha because of their teammates putdowns but is that the only reason? Will the guys get them back and figure out the girls secret before its too late? sasusaku naruhina shikaino nejiten slight chotema
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, This is the revised version, so things will be a whole lot different. I suggest reading things from the beginning but you don't have to. I have updated the newly revised chapters all at the same time. The first few chapters has the most revisions and the recent ones haven't been changed at all...I think... I'll also be changing names and terms and stuff, so enjoy, people. Oh and to warn you guys, I may not be updating for a while. I'll be busy this couple weeks because tons of birthdays and parties are coming up so I probably won't be updating for two weeks unless I find the time. So for those who are still reading this, I'm sorry!

Oh, and I do not own Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

"I LOVE YOU!" A green-eyed woman screamed at the man who stood not ten feet away.

They were outside a small house. It was surrounded with massive trees that danced with the winds. Three figures stood in front of the house. The pink haired woman stood at the door, her posture rigid and ready to fight. The two facing her was a man in his late twenties with black hair and the woman with a voluptuous figure.

"Why can't you see that! Why do go to_ her_?" She said pointing at the beautiful dark haired woman wearing a short blue kimono who clung to the man. "She's hurt you more than I can count! Why do you stay with her? Why?!"

"Because, she is who I love." the man said coldly, his usually hazel eyes, black.

"What happened to you? Why are you being like this? You said you loved me more than her." For a moment he looked like was struggling with something, his eyes turning back to a hazel color, but the woman next to him tightened her grip on him and his eyes turned black again.

"I was lying and you were a fool to believe I could ever forget her."

"Lies. You were never a great liar, Yosuke. The man I married would never lie to me."

"I'm not the man you married, Saki. People change."

"No, you won't fool me, Yosuke. I've known you since we were kids. I know you don't mean this."

"Stop the delusions, Saki. I'm leaving."

"But what about Sakura!"

"Oh that's right, Yosuke-kun. You promised that we'll take her with us, remember," the woman spoke for the first time. Saki gritted her teeth.

"If that's what you want." He began walking towards the door but Saki pulled out a kunai and pointed it at them. "You won't touch her! I'll kill both of you before that happens."

"You won't." The man said, continuing towards her.

"You never did have the guts to take him away when we were together." The woman taunted, flipping her dark locks. "Now, let's get this drama over with. Yosuke, hurry up."

Before Saki could even reply, he pushed her away. She backed up and avoided his hand, and pointed her kunai at him. He easily batted the weapon from her grip. Saki gasped as the weapon dropped to ground. The other woman smirked, walking up to her.

"Give it up, sweetheart. You know you can't win against me."

Saki clenched her fist, mad that she couldn't even lift a finger to the woman in front of her. Just as the woman tried to walk past her, Saki gathered her courage and she punched the woman with all that she could muster.

The woman shrieked as she fell on her side, "You fucking bitch! Yosuke! Do something!"

But before he could move, Saki attacked the woman. Punching, biting, pulling, and making sure she wiped the woman's face in the mud. "You think I'll tolerate you taking my husband, then my baby away from me, you dirty slut!" With a war cry, she continued attacking her until she was roughly tossed aside by Yosuke.

Grabbing the kunai, Saki stood up and attacked Yosuke, who was helping the other woman stand up. Crying, she stabbed her husband on his side. He cursed, rounding on her. "Why you-

"Fuck this, Yosuke! Forget about the brat, let's go!" The woman's face was smeared with blood, mud, and tears, her kimono ripped and muddied. Still not satisfied, Saki grabbed a handful of rocks and threw it at them. The woman shrieked more as the rocks landed and proceeded to drag Yosuke away.

The green-eyed woman cried, colapsing.

When she heard a scream in her child's room.

She frantically scrambled up and ran into Sakura's room.

There was a man in a dark cloak with a crescent moon in blood red color. He was holding her child in his arms, when his dark gaze met hers.

"Hey, Saki. How's it going?" The man took off his hood and revealed a young man with a mess of dark red hair and green eyes. "Well ya definitely look different, but I guess that's what happens when you get knocked up, huh?"

"W-who are you?" Saki eyed her child in his arms and calculated the distance between them. The stranger caught her gaze and quickly put the child back. "No, I'm not here to cause trouble, s- I mean Saki. I- uh- just came to tell ya something." He for some reason, he seems so familiar to her.

Saki shook her head and stumbled towards Sakura, and putting her safely in her arms.

The guy pulled at his ear as he looked at a note in his hand, "this child is destined for greatness. She will live her life in misery and pain. Destiny will be repeated once again. And this child will be extraordinary. Her real powers lie in the fiery pits of Mount Kura. She will meet other girls with powers of the elements and will one day fight alongside them. They, like her have extraordinary power that will emotionally scar them. Blah blah blah and that's it." He crumpled the paper and put it in his holster pocket.

"So who exactly are you?" For a moment Saki thought his face had scrunched up in pain but when she blinked, his face was filled with a bright smile.

"My title is Suisen, but my name is Hikaru. Will you join me in protecting them? I can't guarantee your safety but I can guarantee that your child's safe. I can take ya to my village. I'm sure you'll like it. There, ya can restart your life." He paused, letting it all sink in. "So will ya join me?"

"...Yes. I'll do it." She knows her child would be fatherless. She would need to protect her child this way.

Silence filled the room. She noticed his eyes were drawn to the moon before he put Sakura down. He seemed to have a child right next to him. It looked like the child was 5 or 6 years old.

Hikaru noticed her gaze and smiled proudly,"This is Takuhi, he is the brother of one of the four children and he wants to be my student."

"Now, we gotta book it, so see ya, Saki Minamoto." He turned to the window.

"It's Haruno. Haruno Saki. And she will be Haruno Sakura."

"Oh and I almost forgot, ya gotta leave little Sakura in another village."

"What? Why?" Saki whispered fiercely.

He looked away and the boy next to him answered, "It's necessary. Your child won't be safe if you take of him." Hikaru prodded at the kid and the kid jumped out. Her motherly instinct told her to check if the boy was alright but there was nothing there when she checked. "Don't worry about that kid, he's stronger than he looks."

She looked at the sleeping child in my arms and thought about what had happened earlier. She knew she couldn't protect her if Yosuke came again so she gritted her teeth and, said, "If that's what needs to happen but I want to know that I can guarantee that she'll be safe with you."

"K, I'll tell you everything when I come back and you'll have to leave your child at Kohonagakure. There, she will be trained as a kunoichi. 'Night." The stranger glanced at her for a moment then left.

Saki stood there without moving then looked at her beautiful child, then gently fingered the birthmark on the side of her child's ribs. She smiled softly to her baby. Then looked up to the full moon.

* * *

So...whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, enjoy this revised version. Well, to be honest, I haven't really made as much of a change in this chapter just added a few things in there. Nonetheless, enjoy and remember to review.* wink wink*

Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Review

"Hn. I'll tell you everything in the base and you'll have to leave your child at Kohonagakure. There, she will be trained as a kunoichi. Goodnight."

Saki stood there without moving then looked at her beautiful child, then gently fingered the birthmark on the side of her ribs. She smiled softly to her baby. Then looked up to the full moon.

Review

* * *

A six year old boy stood on a branch watching the Hokage's tower in the moonlight. He watched as Hikaru talk with an old man behind a brown desk, holding his precious sister in his arms.

It pained him to think of being apart from his sister, but he knew he had to do it or else she would die. Right now, he was too weak. Too useless to be of any help to his sister.

"Tenten." Takuhi said softly, smiling remembering when he had first seen her, in a bundle of light green blanket, crying and small enough to fit his small arms.

_Flashback_

Takuhi stood at the door with one of the nurses telling him that he was going to be a brother when his parents come out of the metal doors and he smiled, imagining a little sister that looked at him for answers and calling him onii-san while smiling.

There was a shrill agonizing scream that ripped that image away.

A few nerve wracking minutes later, his father had come out of the metal door with a smile on his face and what looked like a bundle of clothes in his arms.

At first, he was confused as to where his little sister was.

That's when a quiet cry came from the bundle.

His father laughed when the boy jumped.

"Look Taku, this is your little sister. Isn't she beautiful." His father said bending down so Takuhi could see the little girl in his arms.

"Now, this is a big responsibility. So you don't have to do it but do you want to name her?"

"Yea, I wanna name her!"

The older man laughed when he saw the boy's excited face. "So what would you like to name her?"

"…" For some reason, his grandmother's face appeared in his mind. Without thinking he said, "Tenten."

Tenten had been one of Grandma's favorite characters she had made up the night when she chose to tell him a story before she died.

His father smiled at him. "Then Tenten, it is. Tenten Yamaguchi. What a beautiful name for her."

_Flashback End_

That was less than a year ago_. _Even with all the things that had happened since then, he still couldn't believe what could happen in a less than a year.

He had remembered his promise to the man who had saved them when Tenten, and himself had been on the verge of being beaten to death by his father.

_Flashback_

His father had started to act differently a couple of months after his mother had been released from the hospital. He wouldn't come home until it was three in the morning and he had heard his father and mother fight every night and Takuhi would hold Tenten in his arms and instead of being loud and crying, she was quiet and she would stare at him with sad but solemn eyes.

After a few more nights of fighting and with Tenten staring at him like that, he was starting to believe that she understood what was happening and understood that if she cried it would cause more problems. She would cry silently when she had slept in his arms.

He was scared of how she had behaved, she behaved as if she was years older than what her appearance showed. It was truly scary when she cried silently, tears running down her face.

She was a baby for kami's sake. She wasn't supposed to act like this. Even as a five year old like him know that.

The next day was like the previous day until or so he thought.

A few minutes after Tenten started to sleep quietly in his arms, the door opened and his mother came in and motioned for him to come to her.

He obeyed, standing up, while holding Tenten.

His mother had bruises on every inch of her face and arms. She took Tenten and motioned for me to take hand.

"We are going to leave, Takuhi. And we won't come back." She said her voice cold. "Your father will be here soon so we have to leave. Now." She tugged on his hand to hurry him. He didn't argue and let his mother pull him.

They were at the gates of their house when there was a familiar flair of his father's chakra coming at an exceeding rate towards them and an unfamiliar one with him. He could feel his mother's anger and fear as she tensed up.

She turned to his direction and gave Tenten to him. She quickly whispered in his ear, "Take care of your sister, and run. Don't let him come near you. Take the outside shortcut and go to Konoha. Okay, Taku-kun. I love you, both, forever." She kissed both of their foreheads and pushed them toward the other direction.

Trying to remember what he was taught, he focused his chakra to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from his home. Well as fast as an eight year old boy could run while carrying a sleeping infant on his arms.

He was at the Yamaguchi Mountain. In the Village in the Hidden in the Mountains, there was a mountain for every clan depending on its bloodline limit and therefore it would take a long time to get out of his village with enough chakra.

He began to run again when he felt the two chakra he and his mother had felt earlier. Then after a few minutes of running, he had no more chakra so he stopped and put Tenten in the nearby bush. He would not give up on her, he would not leave her.

His father came into view with a dark-haired woman at his side.

"Is this your son? How cute! He has your hair your eyes!" The woman spoke in a high pitched voice.

"He is a shitty little brat who needs a beating. Now where is the other one?" His father replied.

Takuhi hissed, but inwardly, he was thinking of what the woman had said. His eyes were like his grandmother, black, and his father had amber colored eyes.

His father came toward him and grabbed his arm and shook him so hard, he wondered if his arms would fall out of its sockets.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Where is mom? What did you do to her? What happened to _you_, father?" He asked, hoping his father would let go of his arm.

He was wrong, instead his father tightened his grip on his arm and said, "That slut is gone if that's who you're talking about. And as for me, I've never felt better."

"You killed her! You bastard! I will never let you have Tenten! I will protect her no matter what happens!"

"Like hell you will." His father sneered.

Takuhi felt a burst of energy when he had said that his mother had been killed. And his father sneering just fueled his anger. He spat at his father-no-this stranger's face. There silence when his father had suddenly punched him in the gut.

"You-_punch_-son- _punch_-of-_punch_-a-_punch_-bitch!" He roared. He flung Takuhi to a nearby tree as Takuhi closed his eyes to feel the pain but instead he felt arms constricted around him. He opened his eyes to see a cloaked figure holding him. Like the hero in his grandmother's stories, the man came when he was needed. That's when he knew he would do anything to be like this man, and then he fainted.

_Flashback End_

He didn't know what happened after that, but he decided to be a protector when Hikaru offered him the chance to be like him and most importantly, protect Tenten. He had gone almost everywhere with him, even when they went to the beautiful woman who had also wanted to one of the protectors. He would never forget her strange pink hair.

He sighed and slipped in the window unnoticed by either of the grown men, who were too busy in their conversation to even notice him.

After a few more minutes of them talking, he heard the old man sigh and focused to hear their conversation.

"I thought you said only one kid, Hikaru."

"Oh come on, jiji. I didn't think I the other kid was going to be hunted. It was my miscalculation?" His sensei looked so different when he first saw him. Instead of the cool looking hero he met, this man was like a wild monkey who had the most sensitive feelings.

Finally tired of his sensei's annoying nature, the hokage conceded."Okay, you win. But that's the last one from you, understand. What her name?"

"It's-" Hikaru started but Takuhi interrupted him.

"Tenten." Takuhi stepped out of the darkness. For a moment both adults looked at each other, then the old man studied him.

"Tenten…?"

"Just Tenten."

He knew that if he said their surname, his village could be in danger. He would always remember his friends and neighbors who cared for Tenten and himself before the whole mess started.

"How old is this one?"

"Almost-"

"She's two." Takuhi interupted again. Hikaru gave his student a dirty look.

"Okay. I will arrange it." The old man turned to Hikaru. "There is a strange mark on this one and also the other girl with pink hair you sent here. A crescent moon…"

"Sorry, jiji. Can't tell ya now, but I promise your village won't be harmed."

"No need to apologize, Hikaru. I trust you guys, and I wouldn't ignore your village when you finally ask for our help. Think of it as paying you back after all that you've done for us. By the way, your brother, Kaoru, how is he doing?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Hikaru's face. "He is in charge of the other two. And if I'm right, they're from here. Water and Earth."

"… "The hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing to worry about, he will be fine. If there is any property damage, feel free to make him pay for it." An evil smile replaced his smirk. And with that he jumped out the window. "Bye bye, jiji."

"Slippery man, isn't he?" The old man asked Takuhi, who faced him with a determined face. "Please take care of her. I will become strong and protect her from those who harm her, but I am in need of time."

The hokage didn't reply for a moment, but then smiled and said, "It's quite alright. You are free to come and visit her if you'd like. Think of it as a break from that ruffian of a teacher of yours. Strong as he is, older has he become, and smart as he is, he will still be the most annoying kid I've ever come to meet."

An indignant voice from the window yelled, "Hey! Don't tell my student dirty lies, old man!"

The hokage smirked.

"I can't have her see me, so I'm afraid I can't." Takuhi hid his face behind the shadow of his hair.

"I sad _visit_, child. You are welcome to visit her anytime." The hokage continued to smile at him as he looked up.

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama."With that, he followed his sensei's action of jumping out the window.

The hokage smirked. He had a feeling that that boy will be a great shinobi. Then groaned thinking how much more paperwork will be added to his desk. To think he was crackling with glee of finishing early just this morning._ Ah, just what exactly have I done in my past life._

* * *

Please more reviews. I don't mind the flames, and suggestions are welcomed. This is the revised chapter. Did ya like it? Did ya?


	3. Chapter 3

So people, I really didn't do anything

And do I really have to point out that Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka let out an agonizing scream. Hana was gone, now Hinagiku. She had left him. He couldn't save her… them…his precious flowers.

He was at the waterfall. The place where he first met Hana. Their secret place that only they knew. The waterfall was surrounded by trees and at there was a pond at the base of the waterfall that the sun reflected onto so the surrounding would be filled with light and even the moon would reflect it at night so it would be white all around him.

It had been seven years since she died, on an s class mission. Now Hinagiku. Hinagiku had died drowning when she tried to save Ino. He was just getting food and when he came back to the picnic, he saw a soaked two year old Ino sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream holding a purple ribbon. The ribbon that Hinagiku had worn to match her lavender dress.

_Flashback_

Inoichi dropped his bags and ran to her, immediately focusing his chakra to his feet. He grabbed his youngest child and ran back.

"Where is Hinagaku? Where's Onee-chan, Ino?" He said, gently shaking her. He knew it was hopeless to ask her but he had to at least try. He noticed her blue eyes were sparkling with tears that rolled down her tiny face, then to his utter surprise, she nodded and pointed to the forest with chubby fingers.

He put abruptly put her down and ran to the forest. He failed to notice that Ino was trying to stand up and try to follow him but fell down.

He saw Hinagiku in his mind's eye. Long blonde hair braided that reached her waist and misty gray eyes that she inherited from her mother. She was holding her worn out teddy bear and was standing at the waterfall.

He ran quicker but when he arrived to the waterfall, it was vacant.

_Flashback_

The people that he had asked to help him search for her had reported to him that they had seen a lavender dress that was covered in mud and blood. Apparently, she was pulled into the current when she put Ino on the rock for safety.

The sky was turning darker and sometime since he got there, it had started to rain, but he didn't move. All he could think about was Hinagaku. She was gone. The only thing he had found was the small bear he saw at the edge of the pond. The bear's left arm was hanging out from it's socket and an eyes was taken off.

He lost his wife and his first born child.

What else do I have left. He asked himself again.

When he tried to come up an answer, nothing would come to mind.

Hana…Hinagiku…Ino…

Ino!

Where was she! The last time he saw her was when…he had asked her where her sister was.

Oh no!

He shot up to his feet and immediately started running back to the place he had left Ino.

When he got to his destination, the sight almost made his heart stopped.

Ino had cuts all over her tiny body and she was covered in mud and dirt. Her face was red, her breathing labored. It took him a while to move through the mud but when he got to her, he dropped down to her, and put his hands to her forehead.

Ino's forehead was burning. It seemed as if she had just realized that he was there had comeback until he was kneeling in front of her.. But when she looked up at him, she smiled a true smile and slowly touched his face, her small fingers cupped his cheek.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she said, concerned. He froze, she had not only talked but she had said her first sentence.

He hugged her tight against his chest. He had

lost two of his flowers, if he lost Ino, he knew he would go insane.

"Ino, I promise, I will never ever leave you or hurt you."

"Daddy promise?" She asked, her blue eyes blinking up at him.

"Yes, honey. That's Daddy's promise. I love you."

She gave a faint but dazzling smile before she fainted in his arms.

In the distance.

"Let's go, Hinagiku. Your sister is the mistress of earth, I have no doubt she'll be found in time. We have to also find Kaoru. Anyway, this was your decision and this is the only way to save her. Your mom told you about your sister. If she sees you, she'll die. If anybody sees you, including your dad, they die." A figure spoke to the girl who was staring through the trees looking at the the father and daughter hugging.

"What! You said you guys won't kill anyone." The girl said, turning her head slightly towards the boy.

"We won't. They, on the other hand, is a different story."

"Who are THEY? You never told me who THEY are?" She hissed without looking at him.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go. Kaoru's waiting and we definelty don't want to piss him off. An angry Kaoru is worse than Hikaru in a bad mood."

"Fine, Takuhi…"

With that, they walked into the trees.

* * *

Please please review.


	4. Chapter 4

K, this one I changed mostly at the end, but even then, I didn't change much. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga walked beside the beautiful woman next to him. The woman next to him, giggled at the child in her arms. Hinata Hyuga was currently pulling at her mothers indigo locks . She gripped her mothers hair in her tiny hand in a curious manner. Her featureless white eyes traveled to her mother's own amethyst eyes.

He smirked as they walked to the Hyuga compound l, noting that his child was holding out her arms to him.

"Hiashi-kun," Yumi Hyuga said in an aggravated tone, "do not. I repeat, do not irk me. I am almost eight months pregnant with your child! We have been at the hospital instead of the festival. You do not want to test my patience right now, darling."

"Hn." He grimaced slightly, noticing his mistake.

"Hiashi Hyuga. How many times do I have to tell you not to answer in one syllables? It is unacceptable and unsociable. Not to mention just plain sad to talk to me, your wife, like that." Yumi said in a dangerous tone.

Her pale lavender eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Sorry, darling. I'm just thinking about what happened when Hinata..." That sobered her up.

Hiashi regretted saying so but it wasn't exactly a lie. He silently cursed himself when he saw her hug Hinata closer to her.

_Flashback_

Hiashi paced back and forth listening to the silent screams on the other side of the wall. He couldn't force himself to stay in the room, watching his wife in pain.

Tic tok. Tic tok. Tic tok. Tic tok. Tic to-crash!

"Sir! Please refrain from breaking our equipment." A nurse said as she rushed passed him.

He glared at the device that had met the end of his kunai.

In his mind, the ticking of the accursed chronometer that had woken him everyday seemed to taunt him.

He tried to mediate and try to calm his nerves but it was futile. As soon as his wife's screams subsided, he got up and barged in.

He watched his wife, covered in sweat and tears, and the woman who was holding a baby covered in blood. Rushing to her side, he grabbed her hand and made her look at him.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him, glassy eyed.

She continued to stare at him until she finally mustered the energy she had left to say, "O-our ch-child."

They both looked at the nurse. The nurse had their child upside down and was gently spanking her. The baby didn't make a sound. The nurse then laid the child next to Yumi.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll give you time alone." The woman managed to croak out. She then proceeded to leave the room, along with the others who bowed and also left the room.

All of the sudden the air in the room seemed heavy. Hiashi watched his wife gently lifted their child to her arms. Yumi looked at him with shocked tear filled eyes that begged him to take her out of the dream.

A lone tear dropped from his eye. He stared at his daughter. His dead daughter. His wife then, hugged their daughter tightly against her chest.

Hiashi began to wrapped his arms around them when a soft yawn broke pierced through the silence.

The couple froze as they stared at featureless white eyes, and another toothless yawn erupted from the tiny girl in their arms.

_Flashback End_

Hiashi rubbed his forehead as the memory of what happened flooded his mind. That had been almost four years ago, and a lot had happened since then.

He closed his eyes as his brothers face appeared in his mind. He still couldn't believe he was dead. He would have been much nicer to him if he understood how Hizashi felt.

_Flashback_

"Hi-hiashi! T-take c-ca-care of Neji. And t-take care of Hi-hinata-chan. I-I was wrong to blame you or h-her. I-I'm serious, brother. I don't w-want my de-death to be useless." Hizashi said, blood trickling down his chin.

"Hn. .Hizashi .." He stared at his dying brother trying to figure out why he sacrificed himself for him.

"Y-you heartless bas-bastard," he whispered, "Say something el-else, would you?"

"Hiazhi... stop talking, you'll be okay. The medics are coming." Hiashi growled. Hizashi didn't reply, but just gave his brother a knowing smile and patted the quiet girl sitting next to him.

"Don't die Hizashi-nii. Neji-nii and Fuyumi will be sad." Hinata whispered.

Hizashi patted her head. Then he and his brother exchanged glances.

Hiashi stared at his daughter who was looking at Hizashi with a sad expression. His daughter looked so much older than three years old.

"Fuyumi-chan will be Fuyumi-chan." With that he slowly closed his eyes.

_Flashback End_

Hiashi felt two small arms wound themselves around his neck and he looked down to see a bright smile adorning his child's face.

"Daddy?" She asked, her forehead wrinkling slightly when she scrutinized him.

"Daddy?" She repeated, her eyes now worried. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yes, Hina-hime?"

"You were thinking about Hizashi-nii, right? Daddy, it's okay. I think he's happy because he stopped being the one in the shadows." She said in a quiet voice. Then she yawned and rested her head against his chest. "I love you, daddy. I love you, mommy."

Looking at the top of her head, he smiled. But there was something nagging at the back of his head, her view of the world was different. The way she acted was so mature, and if he was willing to admit it, it scared him.

When they got home, Hiashi set her in her bed. After kissing her forehead, he headed towards the master bedroom. His hand barely touched the handle when he heard his wife scream, "Hiashi! My water broke! The baby!"

Wrenching the door open, he grabbed his wife and ran to the hospital. He made it to the hospital in record time.

The nurses saw him and brought a stretcher.

Hiashi remembered the procedure and decided to stay out. Fuyumi, Yumi's sister, came along with a sleepy Neji and a worried Hinata in tow.

"What happened? I heard her screaming."

"I don't know. The child was suppose to come out next month." Hiashi said, his voice hard.

He felt his throat close, then he heard fireworks. Memories of Yumi, flooded his mind. The day they met, their very first date, their first kiss, and the last was when they had a family picnic.

He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his heart.

After a few minutes later, A nurse came out with a bundle in her hands. He immediately stood up and walked towards the two.

"You have a healthy baby girl." The nurse said, her eyes refused to look at his.

"What's wrong?" He had a sinking feeling. He activated his kekkei genkai, "Byakugan."

He froze as he failed to see his wife's chakra flow. Just her lifeless body.

"No. No!" He tried not to cry but failed. Distinctly he heard Fuyumi's frantic voice, and Hinata's soft voice asking if he was alright but he chose to ignore it. His wife was gone. She left him, when she promised not to do so.

"Wait! Daddy! Daddy, don't go!" He distinctly heard his daughter's pleading voice. He felt her gripping his clothes but she brushed her aside and slowly walked out. Slowly then picking up the pace.

Running blindly, and letting his feet take over, he ended up at the meadow that they had their family picnic. Panting, he fell to his knees, and let out a agonizing scream.

"Come back. Come back! Please come back! "

"Hiashi! That's enough! Use your head! She's not fully dead. One's chakra doesn't stop functioning until after, at least, two hours. She'll be alright. I'll take her body with me so I can have her checked by our grandmother. It'll be alright. We'll be back before you know it. So man up, Hiashi. She'll come back one way or the other. But she won't be happy when she comes back if all you do is brawl your eyes out and neglect your children." Fuyumi's voice was barely recognizable to him.

His mind couldn't think straight, and the next thing he knew, he was back at the compound. He felt two different chakra on either side of him. One, he recognized as Hinata's, and the other one was of a baby. It was his second daughter, the one Yumi and him and decided to call Hinabi.

He laid there listening to the two sisters breathing. Hinata's breathing was soft, barely heard while Hanabi's seemed to slightly louder and ragged, but both were in sync with each other.

"I have to go. Please take care of Neji. I cannot tell you anything just that I have to leave for the moment. When he is older, tell Neji that I will come back for him. This is for Hinata and Hinabi, as well as you and Neji." He remembered vaguely that Fuyumi had left after leaving him at the compound.

He looked at Hinata, then saw that on her ankle was a small blue crescent moon.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

_Far away from Konoha_

"Fuyumi. Where's Yumi?" A grayed eyed man asked.

"Kaoru...she's in the village's care."

"What!"

"Yup. She's fine, I talked to grandma."

"Whatever. Why did you leave your little one?"

"Because he's the soulmate of the mistress of air. Besides I need to make sure they won't find them. I will protect my son and my nieces."

"So you lied to Hiashi."

"No, I told him she'll come back when she's alright. Right now, she's in a coma. She can't come back yet."

"I told you before, cousin. Our clan cannot have happy endings. Look at Saki, Hana, Mitsuki and Yumi. Saki and Mitsuki gave up their memories and their clan to men who left them with broken hearts. Hana and Yumi are both in comas. You are forced to leave your child, I wonder who's next." Even though he said it in a haughty tone, he grimaced.

"It doesn't matter. This is what needs to be done." She said as she looked up to the sky. I will come back Neji, Hinata, Hinabi... I hope you don't change Hiashi. Trust in your girls, do not underestimate them. Especially Hinata. Especially the Mistress of water.

* * *

Really sorry, people.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say that this one has the most changes, but I'm probably wrong. Oh well, enjoy~

I do not own Naruto. please review.

* * *

From a branch on a tree, a small eight year old girl looked at her other friends down below her. An indigo haired girl sat against the tree, a book hiding her face, a pale blonde haired girl picking flowers near the lake, and a brown haired girl on her belly, snoring like there's no tomorrow.

The girl smiled when she remembered the first time they all met. Ah that's right, it was during my first festival.

It would have been the perfect festival experience if it wasn't for those-

It ended with me watching the fireworks with my best friends.

_Flashback_

A pink haired girl in a dirty pale pink kimono cried as other girls bullied her. They were pulling her hair and hitting her with sticks.

"Stop it!" A voice shrieked behind the pink haired girl. Then a blonde girl stepped in front of her, wearing a pig mask.

The bullies ignored her but as the bullies closed in on them, a kunai whipped past them, embedding itself into the tree near a red haired bully. A girl with two buns on her head walked in, twirling a kunai in her hand. The bullies took one look at her and ran away.

"Hi." The brown haired girl waved, after helping the pink girl stand. "I'm Tenten."

The blonde ripped the mask off her face and introduced herself, "Ino Yamanaka."

The two both nodded to each other in acknowledgement and looked at the pink haired girl. They had to lean in to catch her mutter, "Sakura Haruno."

A while after the awkward introduction, an indigo haired girl was seen running past them. Following her, they saw that she had web like things around her eyes. Once they calmed the girl down, she had introduced herself as Hinata Hyuga and that she was trying to find her guardian.

Then they had found themselves lost. They had ended up with the perfect view of the fireworks and they had stayed there till someone had found them. And there was the start of their friendship.

_End Flashback_

The pink haired girl sitting on the tree shook her head, then smirked as an idea entered her mind. The brown haired girl was exactly under her, and the snoring was getting irritating. She swung her feet, causing tons of leaves to fall on the sleeping girl.

The girl got up and started yelling. This only made the other girls to giggle.

"Ah! Sakura! You-" A small pale hand covered the girl's mouth.

"Please...Tenten. Don't shout out, there are other animals with us." The indigo haired girl pointed her book towards the deers near the pale blonde haired girl.

"But Hinata..." Tenten pried Hinata's hand off, easily.

"That's right Bun-chan. You don't need to wake up the other animals." The blonde haired said, walking towards the others, with the deers following her.

"Oi, shut it Ino." Tenten said, glaring at the said girl.

Ino grinned at them as she sat down next to Hinata, "You know Bun-chan, its not like the deers did anything to you."

"That's right. They didn't, but that girl over did." They all turned to Sakura who was still sitting on the branch, smiling innocently.

"Let's get her, and torture her till she confesses." Ino suggested, a devious smile appearing on her lips.

"I-ino..." Hinata's soft voice was heard. "I don't think that is necessary. I-I mean Sakura might get hurt."

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata." Ino said, clicking her tongue . "Don't you know that Sakura needs to learn a lesson when waking people up. The proper way of doing it has a certain procedure. I should know. Shikamaru is what I have to deal with every morning. His mom is always asking me, and I'm too nice to turn the offer down. See, when the time is wrong, the victim- I mean, the person -is going to be mad and if you don't do it quickly enough, you'll get busted."

Tenten stared at Ino, incredulous. "You're only helping me to teach her how to do it the proper way. Is there even a proper way of waking up a person from their lovely sleep?"

"Yes, Tenten, there is. For example, depending on where and who the person is, you need to decide if you want to be found out or not. Then decide on which materials you'll be needing. Me, I prefer the classic blow horn but there are a lot more."

"Ino!" Tenten was now chasing a giggling Ino around the tree. Who then clambered up the tree next to Sakura, causing Tenten to 'accidentally' grab Hinata's book and throw it the two on the tree.

"Tenten!" Hinata scolded, her face impassive.

Tenten paused, right in the midst of pulling out her weapons. "Oh...uh...Hinata-chan. I wasn't gonna do anything, I swear."

"Serves you right," Ino taunted as Sakura jumped down.

"Why you..." Tenten glared at her, but quieted when she saw Hinata's face once more.

"Kya! There's a huge tarantula on me! Tenten, kill it!" Ino screeched.

After more minutes of tarantulas, screaming, and chasing, they all collapsed on the grass.

A comforting silence enveloped them for a while.

"So...How's your parents, Sakura?" Tenten asked, still panting.

"They're...they're still fighting. I don't know why, but I sometimes hear them arguing about turning down a the mission and they would constantly pull me in their conversion. Mom, would always try to push Dad in a conversation, but I know he doesn't like me. I know they're fighting over something that has to do with me. I just don't know why." Sakura sounded like she was on the verge of crying, so they dropped the subject.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke up, "Hey, Tenten, how are you by yourself?"

"I'm fine. I get money every month for food, and Konoha Academy is really neat. The orphanage said that when I turn twelve and no one else is going to adopt me, I can live by myself. They have a house ready for me."

"Aren't you lonely? I mean, most of the kids in the orphanage were really mean." Hinata commented.

"I feel lonely, sure, but it isn't really that bad I have you three as friends. Besides, the orphanage lets me do whatever I want and the kids just leave me alone if I don't get into a fight. And you'll never guess what luck I have."

"Did you get hit in the head by a huge meteor. Daddy use to tell me that it was true. If you're bad, aliens know and throw a meteor at you because they don't have rocks." Ino said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"No. I no, I did not get hit by a meteor. A woman named Anko saw me throwing kunais and senbons when I got mad at the kids at the orphanage and she said I had a good aim. She's training me for a month and then she said, she's leaving for a year long mission. I have gotten better, so I hope when she comes back, she'll teach me more stuff."

"That's good, Tenten-chan." Hinata quipped. She turned to Ino. "What about you Ino? Does your dad..."

"Yea, he still isn't over them. I doubt that he knows that I know I had a sister and that my mom died on a mission. He thinks I don't know, but every now and then, he slips and mentions them. He even compares me to her when he comes home drunk with Shika's dad." Ino sighs, and patted the deer that had laid down next to her.

"I-I'm sor-sorry Ino." Hinata stuttered.

"It's alright Hina-chan. It just hurts that he sees me as Hinagaku, and always praising me thinking its her. Its the same for everyone else in the clan. They'll always tell me that I'm doing something wrong then bring my sister into it. It's not like I hate her, in fact I love her. I remember things and they would always be nice memories of her. It's just that it's like I'm always constantly in her shadows. It hurts." Ino covered her eyes with her arm.

"Ino-pig..." Sakura bit her lip.

"It's alright, forehead." Ino uncovered her eyes and turned to Hinata. "What about you Hina? I saw you last Friday under the rain and I think you were waiting for someone, but it seems like they didn't come."

"I was waitng for Father. He's changed. It all started when he said to have a spar with Neji-nii-san. I didn't know what to do. He said that I should be mastering my Byakugan at this point."

Hinata lowered her head, causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Byakugan? Isn't that...?"

"It's the Hyuuga clan's kekkai genkai. The children usually get it on their fourth birthday. Father never bothered before when Mommy was here...but now...it seems that all he does is think about training. He doesn't notice me anymore. I was waiting for him that day. He had said that he was going to pick me up from the Academy...I waited for him until Ko found me."

"...Wait! Friday? Last Friday? I saw your dad picking your sister up from the daycare..." Sakura suddenly blurted out. She gasped. "Sorry, Hinata..." she said, hand over her mouth.

"It's alright Sakura-chan...my father has changed. He has lost faith in me. I'm nothing compared to my sister. " She looked up, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"No, your not. Hinata, you're just a late bloomer. Didn't you get your Byakugan when you were five? It's not that late."

"Yes, but its not that. Father made me fight Hinabi, too. When he saw me beaten by her, he just left me in the rain..." Hinata was crying non stop by now.

"See, Ino-pig. Now you've done it," Sakura murmured.

"Sorry, Hinata..."

"It's okay. Really."

"Hinata, what really happened? I know that you're probably the strongest out of us right now. But why do I hear that your cousin, Neji, was insulting you again." Tenten said quietly.

"I just can't hurt her, Tenten. It's just not right for us to fight. Anyway, It's you're wrong, Tenten. Everyone just has their strengths in different places. Besides, you guys are here with me so I'm sure I can face anything with you guys." All of them smiled at each other. That is, until voices of unwanted visitors were heard.

"Oi! Ino...Where are you?...This is troublesome..." A pineapple haired boy came in sight, followed by a long haired boy with white eyes.

"Nara, enlighten me and explain why I'm here with Uzumaki and Uchiha."

"I thought you were looking for your classmate, Hyuuga. And Hinata is probably here too."

Neji Hyuuga sighed, "If fate tells us to be here..."

"Hyuuga, do us all a favor and stop talking about Fate." A chicken butt haired youth walked after the other two holding a snoring blonde haired boy's shirt. "Oi, dobe, wake up."

"Teme...get me back my ramen. Ramen-chan, come back to your daddy..."

The chicken haired boy dropped the other boy in disgust. The boy grunted when his face met the ground.

"Ugh...Sasuke-teme...why'd you do that." The blonde boy blinked and then sat up and yawned.

"Shikamaru! Hey. Why are you here?" Ino waved her hands over her head.

"My deers."

Ino looked confused, "Huh?"

He pointed to the deers who were behind Ino.

"Oh. Right. Who's your friends over there?" Ino sidestepped him and walked over to the rest of the guys.

"Sasuke Uchiha there is the one with chicken butt hair. Naruto Uzumaki blonde idiot. Neji-"

"Ino, that's Neji Hyuuga. The one who left Hinata to the bullies. The one who put her down. He could've saved her but he chose not to." Tenten interrupted, glaring at the said boy.

The other girls heard this and all stood in front of Hinata.

"Your father is looking for you asking why you had escaped from Ko. If you ask me, I can't see how a weak girl like you can get away from a powerful and respected ninja like him," Neji snarled.

"In other words, she's a troublesome and annoying burden."

"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped, looking at the boy.

"What? I think that if an individual can't protect him or her self, they should not at all be sent to the battlefield. That's simple logic...troublesome girl."

"Stop teasing her! She'll become stronger. Believe it! She just needs a push," Naruto walked towards Sakura. "Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"Uhm...Sakura Haruno."

"Stop flirting, dobe. Let's go."

"What right do you have to order me around, TEME!?"

"...Dobe..."

"TEME!"

"...Dobe..."

"TEME!"

"...Dobe..."

"TEME!"

"...Dobe..."

"TEME!"

The two bickered till they were out of sight.

"Hinata-sama...You should return." Neji then turned around and followed the path where the other two had disappeared. He stopped suddenly, "Tenten, you should stop wasting your time with useless girly things, and train instead." With that, he too, disappeared out of sight.

"Ino, you troublesome woman..." He then took a bunch of deer food from his pocket and fed them to the deers. After, they were done, he turned around and the deers followed him.

"Shika! That was rude!" Ino yelled.

"Don't you dare come back!" Tenten added.

The boy just continued on without looking back.

All the girls huddled around Hinata.

"It's okay. We'll show them that we'll be stronger, like what that Naruto said. Hinata will surpass her Neji as well as her father and Ino will show everyone how different she is compared to her sister and Tenten will show everyone that being an orphan won't come in our paths to becoming Konoha kunoichis. We'll show those bakas that were strong!" Sakura yelled.

"And you'll find the truth, Sakura." Tenten added.

"And we'll be recognized by everyone." Hinata also added.

"We'll also snag princes on the way." Ino said, giggled.

The four girls laid back down on the grass and watched as the beautiful day turned into night.

* * *

The ending was kida dorky but I had to take the chance to use the tittle. Ok, can someone enlighten me. Is it Hyuga or Hyuuga? I seriously have no clue. I did the first with Hyuga so if you see some inconsistencies, its because and forgot to change it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, haven't uploaded in a long time. This chapter will only have Hinata and Sakura because it would have been too long if I put in Ino and Tenten. I'll try to upload probably in a couple of weeks. No promises though. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ppl.

* * *

**Sakura**

A nine year old Sakura was seen skipping home after getting an A plus on another one of her school projects, eager to show her parents the project that she worked so hard on.

_**You should calm down!**_

_Why should I? You, as my inner, should understand why I'm like this._

_**Yes, I understand, you baka! I'm just saying that you should CHILL...jeez...**_

_Your annoying. When are you gonna leave? _

_**Whenever you don't need me anymore. When you are able to stand on your own two feet without help and whenever I think I'm done annoying you. Don't worry I hate this as much as you do, since I'm you.**_

_I don't need you now and I can stand on my own two feet. I am standing on my own two feet right if you haven't noticed._

_**Whatever, idiot!**_

_You just called yourself an baka, baka!_

_**You, as an outer, is-**_

"SAKURA!" A ten year old Tenten came skidding past her, crashing into a - crash-...pole...

"Jeez, Tenten. Your a year older than us but sometimes I think you're the youngest." A voice behind Tenten said.

"Ino-chan... A-are you o-okay, Tenten?" Hinata asked, appearing out of no where.

"I'm fine," Tenten replied her voice slightly muffled.

"So, Bun-chan, Hina-chan, forehead, how was your day? Do you want to do something on this lovely day?"

"Don't jinx the beautiful day, Ino-pig. It might rain." Tenten said, rubbing her head.

"Hmmp! Whatever, I was just being optimistic . Besides I have somewhere I have to be."

"I-ino? I'm sure Tenten-chan didn't m-mean it."

"I know she didn't. That's just her daily response to life. Pessimistic person, she always has to be negative.." The others watched as the girl walked-no-strutted away from them.

"Well, I have to go too," Sakura said after a while,holding her project up, "I wanna show my mommy and daddy this. I'm sure they'll be proud!"

"Huh...I don't remember doing this last year...what teacher do you have?" Tenten said looking over it.

"Iruka-sensei. By the way, Hina-chan, what did you get on it?" Sakura turned to the shy girl.

"A-an A plus."

"Yay! That means you can show it your dad and he'll be sooooo proud of you. Weren't there only six A pluses in the whole class?"

"Hai..."

"So who was the other four?" Tenten asked, her eyes swiveling back and forth from Sakura to Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura blushed as she said his name.

"Sh-shikamaru N-nara and Sh-shino Aburame."

"Shikamaru? Sasuke? aren't those the kids who..."

"Yes, the b-boys with Neji-nii-san."

"I don't get why Shikamaru would do his work, though. He's too lazy." Tenten put her hand to her chin and did a thinking pose.

"Ino made him do it

"Who's the last one?"

"I-Ino-chan."

"Ino! Are you serious? Tell me the world isn't ending!"

"I know it's suprising, isn't it?"

"G-guys!"

"Chill Hina-chan."

"But..."

"We know Ino's smart and observant, but she prefers to use her brain on stupid stuff, like which style is going to be in style next season."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Oh...well, whatever. I have to say goodbye to Anko-sensei. Bye," with that Tenten ran away from them.

"Well, would you like me to accompany you?"

"No n-need S-sakura-chan! I bet your e-eager to show it to your parents."

"Are you sure? I have time," Sakura insisted.

"No, Sakura-chan. Go show your parents your A plus." Sakura couldn't help but notice that Hinata didn't stutter at all.

"But..."

"Sakura-chan," Hinata quietly but sternly, her face impassive.

"H-hai!" Sakura was scared of this Hinata. Her Hyuga face was scarier than her father's and Sakura knew that Hinata was a smart girl who could and would probably torture boys who would tease her friends. She would probably do it with a gentle smile. Scary...

_**Imagine what would happen when she snaps...**_

_Uh...No thanks...I don't have a death wish._

_**Well, think about it. Would she yell and throw a tantrum? Or would she give her most gentlest and most innocent smile and then Juken the victim to the moon? Ooh, I can't wait!**_

_No comment..._

_**Whatever...pay attention.**_

Sakura snapped back just as Hinata spoke.

"Good," her face relaxing into a gentle smile. "Well, goodbye, Sakura-chan," she said, walking away.

Sakura looked at her back for a moment then started walking home and before she knew it, she was standing right in front of the door. Then she remembered what Iruka-sensei had taught them. How to mask your chakra. After struggling for a second, she did it. Opening the door quietly, she went in.

She could hear voices from the kitchen so she leaned against the door to listen.

"... have to tell her, Hitomi. She deserves the truth! If she knows the truth, she can go!" Sakura recognized her father's voice.

"No! Kenta, what's wrong with you? Sakura is our child now!"

"No, she is a mission, and it's as simple as that. She cannot and will not replaced Noriko. That girl will never replace our daughter..."

"Ken-" Sakura's mother began, but froze when she heard a small gasp from Sakura.

"Sakura?" She asked hesitantly, opening the door that created a barrier between them.

_**How ironic. The door-no the wall that we can never get past. Now it makes sense. We aren't their child, just a mission they have to do. The way Father looks at us and won't hug us or show any emotion at all. Mother was lying, they don't love us.**_

_No...no...no...this has to be dream. They have to be joking. I-I don't understand._

_**Sakura...**_

"Sakura..."

"Mom? Is it true? Please tell me it was a joke," Sakura pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

The red haired woman turned to the brown haired man for assistance, but he just looked back at her, ignoring the sniveling girl.

"Kenta..." The woman started, but he ignored her and abruptly stood up. He walked towards the stairs, without giving the two females a second glance.

"Sakura...I-I'm sorry..." She said, reaching out to Sakura. The girl backed away from the woman's grasp, whispering, "You were lying to me. The whole time. My whole life, I was with my 'parents', who looked at me as a mission."

"No, Sakura! We love you! We aren't like that and we n-never looked at you as a mission!"

"Stop. Please, stop. If-if you ever loved me, then you would've told me the truth! If you do love me, please tell me the truth!" Sakura's eyes were now hidden behind her bangs.

"I-It's true that we're not blood related, but we love like our own daughter. Pl-please understand that, sweetheart."

Sakura just turned and ran.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

Sakura didn't answer but continued to run. Kenta watched Sakura trip and get back up till she was out of sight.

...

**Hinata**

"Hinata-sama! There you are!" Hinata's guardian, Ko, yelled. He hurried toward the run downed meadow that she used to always go to with her family to have a picnic. Unfortunately that will never happen again, her mother was gone and her father had changed into a man that favored power over love. Ko's barely audible footstep on the autumn leaves told her that he would be behind her after a couple more steps.

Hinata inwardly sighed, knowing that it was time to go back to the Hyuga compound. Her private time was over.

"Hinata-sama? Is there anything wrong?" Ko's worried voice drifted to her over the autumn breeze.

"No, it's nothing, Ko. Let us go, we are, no doubt, making them wait." Hinata stood up from her curled up position and grabbed Ko's outstretched hand.

Hinata stole glances at the happy families every once in awhile as they walked throughout Konoha. Hinata felt envious towards the other kids who had a complete and loving family.

"Hinata-sama, if you ask your father, I'm sure he will go with you to the parent conference with Iruka-senpai tomorrow," Ko said, looking at Hinata and patting her head affectionately.

Hope filled Hinata's eyes and Ko suddenly felt guilty for giving her hope.

Within a few minutes later, they were taking off their shoes and coats, and opening the door to the dojo. When they entered, Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuga sat formally, their face expressionless.

"You're late." Hiashi's voice was sharp, causing her to flinch, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm...F-father-"

"She was talking to Iruka-senpai, Hiashi-sama." Ko interrupted her.

"What for? Has her grades dropped?" Hiashi's eyes narrowed at her.

"No Hiashi-sama. On the contrary, he wants to have a conference with you about her advanced studies in the class. She's one of the top students in her-"

"One of the top...," Hiashi repeated slowly. " You mean she is not the first?" Her father's voice was the same tone. It didn't rise nor did it lower. It was an act of indifference but she knew what he was thinking about.

Hinata's head lowered after she met Hanabi's blank gaze. Hinata knew that she wasn't a good heiress but now her father thought that she's had common intelligence. It was humiliating, and it was no doubt that she had once again disappointed her clan...her father.

Ko silently cursed himself for making that error, and the clan for having such high standards. "Hiashi-sama-"

"Ko, go to the conference. I refuse to talk about something shameful to others. Besides, I have a clan meeting to attend." He said stiffly, sparing a glance at Hinata.

Ko looked at HInata apologetically when she lifted her head up to meet his. Then she smiled slightly and gave a signal that indicated for him to stop. He nodded slightly as to not draw Hiashi's or Hanabi's attention.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned to her father and met his eyes, then quickly averted her eyes, "Yes, Father?"

"Instead of discussing pointless subjects, start sparring Hanabi." He then sat as Hanabi stood up. Ko watched Hinata and Hanabi approach each other, halt, and settled in their Juken stances. At first no one moved, until Hanabi moved towards Hinata. She took her raised right hand and swung it toward Hinata. It continued on like that.

Hit.

Block.

Hit.

Block.

Hit.

Block.

The spar officially started when Hanabi activated her Byakugan. It was a blur afterward the activation of the girls' kekkei genkai. The only indication of the spar's end was only visible after about ten minutes into the spar. Without the Byakugan, Ko couldn't see anything but he knew that Hinata was hurt. He could always tell when Hinata was hurt, whether it was physical or emotional hurt. He knew.

"Stop." Hiashi's voice cut through the air, causing the girls to pause.

Hinata was covered in bruises and small amounts of blood while only a few cuts marred Hanabi.

"Hinata, you have ignored your training, and your academics far enough. You can't even lay a proper hit on your sister. You'll be training with your cousin for the next two weeks. If I you fail to get a proper hit on your sister on your next spar, you'll be confined to your quarters, You won't be able to see your friends for an appropriate amount of time till you become the proper heiress of this clan."

Hinata and Hanabi straightened and they both bowed to each other.

Ko noticed that Hinata seemed to be in a trance after listening to her father. Her eyes were glassy, and slightly dull.

"Hanabi, let's go." He walked toward the door and Hanabi followed him.

"Once they were out the door, Hinata snapped out of her trance and began to blush and fidget.

"Gomen. I'll do better. I'll try." Hinata looked at her feet then at her hands.

"It's okay, Hime. You'll get better."

"Hai..." Hinata's voice sounded distant.

"Hime?"

"Yes...?"

"Let's get tea." Ko started to stand.

"No. I'll get it, Ko. I insist." Hinata ran out before Ko could protest.

Hinata ran to the kitchen but stopped when she heard a voice and looked inside the kitchen.

"Neji, Hanabi, your private training with me will start soon so I warn you to be prepared. Oh, and Hanabi, I've set up a private instructor that will teach you on the arts of taijutsu when you turn five. Consider it as a birthday present from me. Neji, I will personally instruct you with your Byakugan when Hanabi is busy with her taijutsu." Her father's voice drifted to her. It was indifferent and cold, so cold it made her shiver slighty.

Hinata was shocked that her father would let Hanabi, who was at a tender age of four, was going to train with a stranger that she almost gasped.

"What about onee-chan?" Hanabi asked, her eyes confused.

"...She's will train with Ko," he replied.

"But..." Hanabi looked at Neji, who was staring directly at a shocked Hinata.

"She cannot beat a four year old,thus she does not deserve to train with elites when she does not even know her basics. Now if you may, I'd like to train, Hiashi-sama." Her father nodded and he stood up and walked towards her. Towards the door. He opened it and walked past her, but he paused to say, "You do not deserved to be heir, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata didn't reply as he walked away but looked forward.

"Hinata-nee-chan," Hanabi called out to her as she spotted Hinata frozen by the door.

"Hinata," her father said, stiffly, "Hyuugas do not eavesdrop on others."

"H-hai, Father. I just came to get tea."

"As I predicted. Let's go, Hinabi." Hiashi stood up and left.

"Onee-chan?" Hinabi looked at her, expectantly.

"Go, Hinabi, I'll see you later."

" Hinata-nee-chan..." Hanabi looked sad, but trudged after their father.

Hinata stood at the kitchen, not moving. Then she began to prepare the tea with shaking hands. After pouring a cup of tea for Ko, she began to walk back, her eyes hiden.

"Hinata-sama?" Ko looked at her petite form.

"Ko, I apologize but I cannot join you in drinking tea. Gomen." She bowed low, then turned and walked back.

"Hinata-sama?" Ko began to stand up but Hinata started to run.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko was suprised as she opened the door and slammed it.

Neji was walking into the compound to get one his scrolls when he saw Hinata run past him with tears in her eyes.

He paused and watched her run out, his face impassive. Then he turned back around and continued to walk to his room.

* * *

Okay, Neji's mean here but ya know...

Tenten was kinda harder to write, but I'm done! Now its Ino's turn.

Their parts will be together and then the next other chapters will be what happened and then there's going to be a time skip.

Well, I hoped you liked it and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Wah~I'm really sorrt for the super late update. I am actually revising the previous chapters because I want to change some things and I found some things in the chapters before really awkward to read so please look forward to that. After that, I'm going to finish this story and maybe start another one. I'm warning you guys, get some tissues ready and for those people who don't cry easily, I envy you.

I don't own Naruto, sadly. Cuz if I did, Neji would still be alive and kicking.

So enjoy~

* * *

Tenten

Tenten walked around the orphanage to the back door, humming and twirling a worn down kunai. She was currently daydreaming about the set of senbons she saw that morning that were on display in the weapon shop while keeping an eye for the other orphans. After a few minutes of keeping a wary eye on the other children, she came to the conclusion that the children were probably too busy bothering the other ninja orphans to play tricks on her. Satisfied with that conclusion, she resumed her previous thoughts about those too-amazing-for-words senbons. She sighed as she recalled the beautiful image of the said weapon. There was just something that drew her into weapons. At first, she questioned her sanity when she realized that kids her age didn't share her thoughts on the subject, but now she just wrote it off as her personal matter. It didn't really matter what they thought about her; only her friends opinion matter and they had accepted her obsessions with weapons. Weapons like those beautiful senbons at the shop. She could still picture the metal's luminescent glow which made her heart pound faster, the sharp ends that stole her breath, and the gold band at the middle of-

"WATCH OUT, GAKI!" A familiar voice yelled out to her as she rounded the corner.

"Eh?" Tenten only managed to duck as an incoming dango stick zoomed past her head to hit a target behind her.

"You ungrateful traitor! What gives you the right hit civilians?! Just you wait till I bring this out to the Hokage!," A fat civilian cried out, holding out his hand which had a dango sticking out of his palm, not quite piercing through.

"You pedophile! There's also a law that states that disgusting sickos like you-ninjas or civilians- can't assault a female under the age of 18 unless they like it. Females all around the world would be grateful for me if get rid of trash like you!" A young woman screamed, a snake wrapped around her outstretched arm.

"Anko-sensei, Mai-chan." Tenten greeted the furious teenager her snake who slithered over to her and gently wrapped herself on Tenten's neck, licking her cheek before hissing at the man.

"Is there something wrong here?" An anbu with a rat mask asked, popping out of nowhere. He looked at Anko for a few minutes then turned to the sweating pig behind him who pointed his undamaged hand at Anko who pointed to the man and said, "He assaulted me and tried to feel me up!"

"No! The traitor threatened me! She's trying to kill me, an innocent civilian. She is just like her sensei-" A kunai embedded itself into the space next to his head.

"That is classified information, Sato-san, and this is the third time a female has reported a story like this." The anbu walked up to him and retrieved his kunai.

"It's not a story! It's the truth!" Anko yelled at the masked anbu.

"Forgive me, just a slip of the tongue Anko-san. Well, lets go report this to the Hokage, Sato-san. Revealing classified information and harassing underaged females, I wonder how long you'll be jailed this time," he then proceeded to drag the howling man away.

"Hmph! What bakas. Did they really think I would fall for that. I mean that guy didn't even bleed. What a crappy goodbye prank. Stupid bakas." Anko pouted, glaring at the ground.

"What do you mean Anko-sensei?" Tenten returned the snake back to it's owner, petting it's head.

The young woman didn't reply but instead turned towards the ten year old and glared at her. "Stop calling me that, kid."

Tenten ignored her and tried to grab the weapons on her holster only for her to step away, " Awww... come on sensei. I just wanna see your weapons."

"No, kid, I know that you just won't look at them, you'll beg to keep one till you get what you want and frankly kid, I don't have the time to play around with you today." she said, trying to keep her voice level. No matter how hard she tried to push the kid away, the kid just brushed it off and somehow managed wormed into her stone heart.

There was pregnant silence before Tenten managed to compose herself and ask, "How long will you be gone, Anko-sensei?"

Anko bit her lip at her sad tone, and tried to blink the nonexistent dust away from her eyes. Shit. She's gonna cry. Shit. What to do. What to do.

"Just a couple of years, Gaki. I'll probably come back when you graduate the academy. I'll buy you some dumplings then, okay." Anko proposed giving her a small grin whilst patting her head, allowing the bun haired girl to steal one of her senbons on her holster.

The girl grinned back and hiding the senbon behind her back, "Ok, you better remember that promise sensei."

"Sure sure." Anko smirked, "How about one last spar? Think of it as a last test. That is until I get back."

"Yes! Let's go."

Within the next ten minutes, the two females found themselves at their usual training ground.

"Ok, kid. Give it all you got." Anko said, settling into her own defensive taijutsu stance. She had developed her own type of fighting style to accommodate her flexible body and her snakes. She was far from completing it and now it was just experimenting with the stances. She knew Tenten knew some of her moves but couldn't adapt to it. She had no doubt she would find a way to counter it, but then again she was just a regular hard working ninja, not a genius. She shook her lightly to get rid of the thoughts of her past and him.

Tenten responded by pushing herself back a few feet away and prepared to launch an attack towards Anko's left side. Tenten had trained herself to try and get around some of the moves she had seen but she hadn't had the chance to test them out so it might actually blow up at her face.

After half an hour of exchanging blows and jabs, defending and more attacking, they stopped.

"Well, Gaki, good job, didn't expect you to put up a fight without your weapons but it seems I'm wrong. Now-" An anbu appeared behind her and said, "Anko, the Hokage wants to speak with you about a new development in your mission." With that, they disappeared.

"Couldn't he have waited a little more." Anko sighed and began rummaging through her holster. "Ok, Gaki, I have a goodbye present for you."

"Eh?" Tenten was shocked, she never expected for Anko-sensei to get her something. She almost fainted when she saw a little color in her sensei's cheek.

"It's not that great but you'll need it." Anko took out two scrolls out and tossed it to her. "You can store weapons in these scrolls and summon them when you need it. Then you can store the weapons in your house to the scrolls so no can steal them. Well I'm not really good at this, so bye Tenten. I hope you kick that Hyuga genius's ass and show him what girls can do, k. See you in a couple of years." With that she turned back and left the still shocked girl with the scrolls in her hand. Only when she was stepping out of the training ground did she hear the girl's voice.

"Thank you Anko-nee-san! Don't worry, I'll beat him so that he'll look like a pincushion after! I won't let you down." All the villagers could see from the dango lover was a small true smile instead of her confident smirk. Wait, does she even know how to use the scrolls? Oh well, she'll figure it out...

Tenten grinned, pocketing the two scrolls, she headed to the orphanage. She used the back door to enter because the other kids always played a prank on her. The boys because they hated how she would try and join their crew and play their games even though she was a girl. The girls because she wasn't girly enough to join them. sometimes she wondered why she was born as a girl.

She sighed in relief when she got to her room. She flipped the light switch and almost screamed. Everything in her room was ripped, shredded, and torn. The bed, the sheets, the pillows, her posters of Tsunade-sama, and the few clothes she had were in pieces all over the floor. The wall had been a message messily painted on it: This'll teach you, you stupid orphan, to learn your place! How dare you threaten our Neji-kun! This is what you deserve, you weapon freak!

Tenten frantically went to the bed and pulled the medium-sized box out. With shaky fingers, she opened it and let out a howl of fury. The box itself was a gift from the Hokage, and inside were the gifts that were given to her from her friends and the hair accessories that mysteriously appeared under her pillows on her birthdays. Only the scroll about weapons Hinata had stolen from her clan's library, the Chinese finger trap Ino had given her, and the small pocket book on the human body Sakura had given her seemed untouched. The other gifts from her friends, and hair accessories were gone, including her favorite hair accessory, a pair of expensive mint green ribbons that her friends had pitched in to buy on her recent birthday.

"What's going-What in the world happened here!" Ami, one of the workers, cried out at the sight of her room. Tenten responded by numbly pointing to the wall. The woman's brown eyes flashed, glaring at the message before grounding out, "Let's head to Mei-sama." Without waiting for Tenten, she left.

Tenten, who had stopped shaking and was now emotionally exhausted, followed the volunteer. Not after taking the contents that were unharmed along with her.

She stared straight ahead, ignoring the curious stares, the smug smirks, and the self-righteous glares. When she arrived at the front office, she caught Ami's whisper, "...may not like her, but this was too much! I'm the one who has to clean the room!" Hot tears leaked from Tenten's face, as she hugged the box to her chest. Slowly, she entered the room. The two occupants looked towards her but she didn't say anything, instead just walked up to the heavy set woman.

"Ah, Tenten. Care to tell me what happened?" She asked in her nasally voice.

Tenten flinched under the woman's heated glare, and muttered, "I dunno. Ask those other brats. I just came from saying goodbye to Anko-sensei, and when I came to my room..." She sniffed quietly, glaring at the vase on the woman's desk.

"Then...?" She opened her fan and continued to fan herself.

"They wrecked my room, they-" The woman slammed her fan on the table, ending her explanation.

"'Your room? Your room, you say?" TenTen gritted her teeth.

"That's not the point! They trashed everything I have!"

"Did you do anything to anyone for this to happen?"

"No. I didn't do anything!"

"Hmph. Still playing innocent, are we? I know what you did, little missy. You took Suzuki's ribbon's didn't you. Suzuki told me why she did it. The poor girl was heartbroken and distraught when someone told her you took it. It's perfectly understandable that she had reacted that way when the present her new parents had given her was taken by her so called best friend."

"What! I didn't take it! It was mine to begin with! My friends had bought it for my birthday!"

"You should know that I will not tolerate you lying to me, after all the things that I have done for you, you ungrateful brat!"

A cold wind blew in from the open window, blowing away the paperwork on the desk.

At this point, Tenten was brawling. She could feel the bottled up hate for Suzuki, the girl who had been the person that had bullied her since she came to the orphanage. Just when Suzuki was adopted, and she thought she was gone from her life forever, Suzuki had decided that she wanted to be a ninja and ruin Tenten's chances at making new friends.

"I really didn't do it. I swear."

"You are really a tiresome brat. You'll be staying at the attic, understand?" She had walked around the desk and in front of the trembling TenTen.

"No, I-"

"Do. You. Understand?" She hissed, glaring at Tenten.

"Yes." Tenten wiped her tears angrily.

"Then go. There will be visitors in a while to check around. If I smell even a hint of your stench, I'll make sure you'll never see your friends again. Hmph. How those heaven sent children, with such a privileged life, stand the sight of you, i'll never understand." With that, she turned and walked back towards her seat.

Ami, who had quietly stood at the side, pushed Tenten out of the room. With a 'I'll send you food upstairs when its dinner', she left without sparing a glance at Tenten.

Shocked, angry, and tired, Tenten trudged back to her room to salvage what she could.

Once she got there, she just stood at the entrance and stared at the room that she had occupied for seven years. It was a small room, with a yellow wall that had flowers splattered all over it. A small bed that she had outgrown when she was six, a small drawer that she kept next to her bed, and on the opposite wall, a desk that the Hokage had given her on the day that she started school, decorated the small room. Now, it was all broken. The thin mattress was sliced, the drawer was open and the few clothes that she had in there were torn and ripped, and the top of the desk was broken.

Like the breaking of a dam, the tears just flowed from her eyes. Tenten just couldn't take it anymore and blindly ran out. Stupid Suzuki... Stupid Ami...Stupid Mei-sama... stupid bakas!

* * *

Ino

"Ah Ino-sama. Welcome home." A clan member greeted her.

"I'm home." She quickly ran to her room and opened her balcony door. There sat many small potted plants with an array of colors.

"Ah~ My beautiful babies, today's my parent-teacher conference with Iruka-sensei. Its only for the top students. Oh, I can't wait till Daddy hears about how well I've done. I bet he'll spend the day with me tomorrow. Kyaaa, maybe he'll teach me some new technique's." She babbled, going through her closet.

"Hmm, what about this one?" She picked up a simple yet formal purple dress with white polka dots. "Nah, it's too polka dotty."

After an hour of picking up numerous outfits and putting it back, she finally gave up and decided to just wear her regular outfit.

"Ah, I wonder when Daddy's gonna get there. I told him about it about ten times. He won't forget, right?" She looked at her potted plants and sighed.

"I'll leave a note if he comes here instead. Well, I'll be back. Bye bye, my babies." She stretched her legs and padded down the stairs. After writing her note, she used a chair to put it on the ceiling above the couch where her father always lays down.

"There we go." With that, she left the house.

On the way there, she hummed a tune. Then she sensed a familiar presence. Startled, she looked around and saw a couple walking towards her. The man had unkempt black hair thaat covered his eyes while woman had long muddy brown hair but beautiful mint green eyes.

Smiling, the woman walked towards her. "Excuse me, do you know where Mei's Orphanage is?"

Somehow Ino was swept into a whirlpool of memories of her sister. She bit her lip and shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Yea, I do. It's just five minutes away from here, actually. Just turn at the corner over there and go up the hill. Then you'll see the sign."

"Ah. Thank you, child." The woman moved to pat her hair but the man grabbed her hand and spoke for the first time, "I'm sorry about that. It seems that my... wife loves your hair color."

"Oh thank you, but its alright, really. A pat on the head won't hurt anybody." Ino answered, a little flustered.

The woman, hearing the okay, slowly brought her hand to Ino's head.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of my sister. She had your hair color." The woman's eyes filled with something akin to sorrow.

"Her sister died in an unfortunate accident, you see." The man said, as he put a hand to his wife's back.

"Ah. I'm sorry for your loss." Ino replied as the woman reluctantly lowered her hand.

"Well, we must go now. Thank you for your kindness." The man said ushering his wife away. As they walked away, the woman waved at her and smiled when she waved back.

Ino watched them till they rounded the corner. Then, suddenly aware of her surroundings, she continued to walk towards the Academy with thoughts of the strangers she had met. The woman was familiar, somehow. When she had patted her head, more memories of her sister had surfaced. She was brought back from her thoughts when the Academy was in sight.

"Hmm...I wonder if Daddy's here already." Ino wondered aloud heading towards her class.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" She yelled when she saw her teacher, who was waiting patiently for her. "Is my Daddy here yet?"

"I haven't seen him yet today, Ino." Iruka replied with a smile.

"Sorry, he had a clan meeting so he told me he was gonna meet me here." Ino said, sitting down.

"Oh, it's alright Ino. I understand."

"So sensei..." The two had talked for almost two hours and Ino had still not seen a sign of her dad coming.

"I'm really sorry Sensei, it seems my Dad's not coming." Ino said quietly.

Iruka sighed. It was quite strange to see the bubbly blonde so quiet. "It's alright, Ino. We can reschedule anytime."

There was a cold silence till she responded, "I don't think it'll be necessary. I'll be going now. Sorry for wasting your time like this Iruka-sensei." She stood up and walked to the door.

"It's fine, Ino. Should I walk you home?" Iruka asked, preparing to leave.

"No, it's fine Sensei. Good night."

"Good night." Iruka sighed. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Ino had been looking forward to it too.

Ino was feeling an array of different feelings. Disappointment was the main one. She had done her best and he wasn't even here.

At times like this, she would usually go to Shikamaru and pour her feelings to him but when she remembered his recent insults to her and her friends, she stopped. Her feet had taken her towards the direction of his house.

She sighed and trudged back home. Once she got home, she almost cried.

There on the couch, smelling like alcohol and dirt, lay her dad. There were so many things she wanted to say right now but she kept quiet and proceeded to help her dad to his room.

"H...Hina...is that you?" He slurred out.

Ino kept quiet but the tears she was trying to keep at bay were leaking from her eyes.

"Hinagiku! Hana!" Ino cried silently as she deposited her father into his room and listening to his distraught cries. "Is that... you?" He mumbled into his pillows.

Swallowing her sobs, she quickly left after she covered him with his blanket.

"No Dad, I'm not," She cried silently.

* * *

Well thats that. Please review and tell me what you think I should include in my change from the previous chapters and I'll try to update the revisions by next week. So look forward to that. Review.


End file.
